Crossover Extreme
by KrazyApocalyptic
Summary: When Ichigo and friends find out that they have a past that none of them remember they are thrown into a new world and force to adjust to a new way of life. First fanfic Ever Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 01: Secrets of the Land of the Living**_

There is dark room that was lit by a blue flamed fire, sitting in the middle of the floor.

There are thirteen chairs in the room, but only twelve are filled…

"So, what is the verdict?" a male voice asked.

"The memories of Lost Fifteen will be returned," a firm male voice answered. "As for the replacement of Captain Leroy of squad twenty-one, I volunteer Kisuke Urahara. All who are against speak now."

The room is silent.

"Then it is settled," the voice broke the silence.

"Um, Captain concerning the fifteen; how will this situation of returning their memories be approached?" a young female voice asked with concern.

"The stealth squad and medical squad will handle it," the man spoke.

"The stealth squad?" another male voice asked.

"Yes, your squad," an old male voice answered.

"Don't sound so surprised," a deep voice mocked. "It'd be good for you to do some work instead of spying on girls all day."

"Sp-spying? I'll have you know that's my research!" the male voice argued.

"What kind of research-?" the deep male voice continued.

"Not now you two," the young female voice broke in. "If I may ask, are we sure we want to get these fifteen children involved in the fighting once more?"

"You are the last person to be calling the fifteen kids," a different male voice joked.

The young female scowled at him.

"Once more?" a male voice, that had been silent, questioned, "Ichigo and a few others of the fifteen have already engaged themselves in the affairs of the Soul Society."

"True," the female agreed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" an older female voice asked the man in charge.

"Yes, it needs to be done," the man answer.

"I'm not asking what needs to be done, I'm asking you to think about your children, Isshin, and how this will affect them."

The room is silent once more.

A male who had not said a word throughout the whole meeting spoke up, "My brother, my sisters, and my cousin have been detached from my family for far too long, my father is right, this needs to be done."

Everyone nods in response.

"I ask again, Are we all in agreement?" Isshin asked.

"Aye!" everybody answered.

"Meeting dismissed," Isshin calls.

* * *

It was night over Karakura town, most people were asleep. The night was silent and there was a constant wind. A crowd of sixteen people stand on the roof of Karakura High

"So, one question," a male voice started.

"What is it, Desmond?" another male replied.

"Why are we kidnapping them?" Desmond asked.

Everyone sighed. "Because those are our orders, my brother," an Italian man smiled and patted Desmond on the back. The group began to chatter.

"E hem," the stealth squad captain coughed for the attention of the group. Everyone became quiet.

"Let's move," the man ordered. "Capture them all and take them to Captain Sasake."

"Yes sir!"

All the people went in their separate ways, except for the Captain and Desmond.

"Captain Jiraiya," Desmond called.

"Yes?" the captain turned to him.

"The point of erasing those kids memory was to keep them safe, correct?" Desmond asked.

"Correct," Jiraiya looked at Desmond concerned.

"So, why are they returning their memories, why now?" Desmond crossed his arms.

"Because it is necessary," Jiraiya said looking to the moon.

"Why?" Desmond asked again.

Jiraiya looked around and didn't answer.

"Is it some sort of secret?" Desmond asked.

"I don't know," Jiraiya scratched his chin.

"Huh?" Desmond said confused.

"I honestly have no idea what the answers to all your questions are," Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"Really, captain?" Desmond face-palmed.

"All I know is that Sasaki volunteered the idea, and Captain Sephiroth backed him up because he wanted to reunite his family."

"That so?" Desmond inquired.

"Hey, get to work Miles," Jiraiya ordered.

"Yes sir," Desmond sighed and disappeared.

Jiraiya turned and look out over the school campus then sighs.

"Is there a problem Captain?"

Jiraiya turns to see a man dressed in all black with a mask over his face and white hair.

"Nothing…," Jiraiya answered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Sir?"

"Desmond asked a good question…why now?" Jiraiya spoke to himself.

Kakashi looked down in thought, "I'll look into it sir."

Kakashi disappeared leaving Jiraiya alone again.

Jiraiya sighed, "I get the feeling that things are about to get complicated."

With that, Jiraiya disappeared from the top of the building.

* * *

Ichigo turned over in his sleep, "Aizen…I'll…destroy…you."

"Aw, how cute," the Italian man said sitting at the edge of Ichigo's bed.

"Shut up, Ezio, you fag," Desmond hissed.

"That was mean, brother," Ezio whined.

Ichigo stirred and both men were still.

Suddenly a noise was heard from under Ichigo's bed, and Kon came crawling out rubbing his eyes.

"How dare he throw me into that crazy mess under his b-," Kon froze seeing the black hooded man at the edge of Ichigo's bed and the other hooded man sitting on the window sill.

"I-I-I," Kon stuttered.

"Hi, there," Ezio greeted.

"I-I-ICHIGO!" Kon yelled and jumped on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo jumped and Ezio leaped off of his bed.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Kon yelled.

"What?" Ichigo hissed pulling Kon from his face, "What is it?"

"I-I-Ichigo, l-look!" Kon pointed to the two men standing at the end of his bed.

Ichigo looked shocked.

"Hi, Ichigo, remember us," Ezio smiled. Ichigo's expression didn't change.

"You will soon," Desmond said moving forward.

Ichigo lounged forward to attack but in that same second Ezio disappeared from in front of him.

"No hard feelings, mi amico," Ichigo heard Ezio say from behind him and in the next second he was out cold.

Ezio picked Ichigo up off the ground.

"Ichigo!" Kon yelled and started to kick Ezio's leg with his stuffed animal body.

"Don't worry little one you're coming too," Ezio said to Kon. Kon froze as Desmond picked him up.

Kon began kicking, "Let me go you-you hooded freaks!"

"Even without his memories he's annoying," Desmond commented.

"Huh? Hey!" Kon yelled.

Ezio laughed, "Let's go, the others are probably done already."

"You're right," Desmond agreed.

"Wait, what are you talking about-,"Kon started but then Desmond stuffed him into his pocket.

Ichigo stirred a little as Desmond and Ezio left through his window.

* * *

Meanwhile at Urahara's shop

* * *

Urahara sat at his round table fanning himself while Yoruichi sat reading a magazine.

Knock! Knock!

Both Urahara and Yoruichi looked up as Isshin entered the room. Yoruichi straighten up and Urahara stopped fanning himself.

"Kurosaki?" Urahara sounded surprised.

"Hey, how are you?" Isshin asked as he sat down.

"Well, and you?" Urahara asked suspicious.

"Very well, very well," Isshin answered.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what brings you here at this hour?" Urahara asked finally.

"Just to chat," Isshin said taking the magazine Yoruichi was reading.

Yoruichi and Urahara glanced at each other and then back to Isshin.

"About what?" Urahara asked suspicion building.

Isshin smiled, "About the secrets of the Land of the Living."

Both Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other; neither of them knew what to think.

"Listen," Isshin pulled their attention back to him. "What if I told you that there are more than thirteen divisions?"

"I would think you were mistaken," Yoruichi answered, Isshin smiled.

"And If I'm not," Isshin inquired.

"What are you getting at, Isshin?" Urahara asked covering his mouth with his fan.

"Nothing," Isshin shook his head, "Tell me, Kisuke, what would you do to be a captain again?

Kisuke and Yoruichi both looked thoroughly confused. Isshin only smiled.

"Isshin, what are you talking about?" Yoruichi questioned.

"I'm asking what Urahara would—," Isshin started.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

Isshin sighed and leaned back, "Geez, you two are no fun."

"Isshin," Yoruichi said in annoyance.

Isshin laughed, then became very serious, "Urahara, Yoruichi, what I'm trying to say is that there's an opening for a captain, and it's been agreed upon that you are the best to fill it."

"Agreed upon?" Yoruichi focused on that phrase. "By who?"

"Eleven other captains and I," Isshin smiled. "There are only twelve captains as of right now, are you interested?"

Kisuke looked at Isshin for a long moment then he looked to Yoruichi. Isshin looked at them both, "The reason we want you Urahara is because it's the Research and Development division."

Urahara raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Now you've grabbed my attention."

"Glad to hear," Isshin grinned.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02: Questions & Preparations

Ichigo felt cold and as if he was lying against something very cold and hard like stone. The air around him was stale like a hospital and there was a light scent of cinnamon. Ichigo moved a little but winced when he felt the soreness of his body and the rope around his wrists. It also wasn't helping that the back of his head was hurting like crazy.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo heard a voice say.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo heard the voice again but louder.

"Ichigo!" the voice yelled and Ichigo felt a kick in his left leg.

Ichigo's eyes flew open to see Tatsuki standing over him in her nightgown of a t-shirt and shorts and her hands in ties.

"Finally," Tatsuki huffed as Ichigo observed his surroundings.

They were in a room, must have been a hospital room, with no furniture, just white tiled floors, light blue walls, and white florescent rectangular lights on the ceiling. Ichigo then observed the people in the room: Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, Mizuho, Yuzu, Karin, and Kon.

Tatsuki sat back down next to Orihime, who was sitting in a circle with Chizuru, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana, Mizuho, Yuzu, and Karin. They were sitting in one corner chatting about how they were scared and such. In another circle opposite the girls sat all the guys, Keigo was acting a plum fool, and freaking out, Chad was unemotional, Uryu seemed to be contemplating something, Mizuiro was freaking out but his was silent, and Kon was squirming because his stuffed animal body was tied over his mouth.

Ichigo closed his eyes to take in the situation. However all he could remember was an Italian voice saying, 'No hard feelings, mi amico.'

"Mi amico?" he asked himself. "Who was that?"

"Ichigo are you alright?" Orihime asked concerned.

Ichigo looked up to see everyone staring at him except for Keigo, who was still having a nervous breakdown, and Kon, who was still struggling.

"Who was who?" Mizuiro asked.

"Did you see one of the people who brought us here?" Uryu asked.

"I don't remember," Ichigo thought hard, "I just remember the voice of an Italian guy."

"Italian guy?!" Keigo yelled, "Does that mean we are in Italy?!"

"No," Ichigo said thinking harder and he started to remember the voice of an American guy, "Because there was an American guy with him."

"American guy, so we're in America?!" Keigo attempted to pull his hair out.

"Keigo, shut up?!" Keigo's sister Mizuho yelled at her brother.

"So we were kidnapped by an American and an Italian man?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah, from what I can't remember," Ichigo sighed.

Everyone was quiet as they thought about what had been discovered. Then suddenly the door open and a man in a lab coat entered. Everyone stiffened and many started to shake. The man had short black hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The man looked at Ichigo and then looked down at his paper dismissing his question. Ichigo grimaced, "I asked you a question?" Ichigo said irritated.

"And I chose to ignore it," the man answered which further annoyed Ichigo.

"Ezio!" the man called.

"Yes, Kyouya?" Ezio popped into the doorway.

Instantly, Ichigo remembered what happened, "You!" Ichigo hissed.

"Hi, Ichigo," Ezio greeted, "Sorry about hitting you, mi amico but you looked like you were going to hurt my brother Desmond."

"As if he could," they heard a voice say from outside the room.

"I'm sure you could beat him," Ezio whispered.

"Ezio, shut up!" Desmond came up behind him.

"Wow, brother, you have good hearing," Ezio complemented his brother, but Desmond only scowled.

"Anyways," Kyouya interrupted. "Why are there fifteen names listed, but only fourteen people?"

"Because of the stuffed animal," Desmond answered for Ezio, "that makes fifteen."

"Stuffed animal?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Desmond pointed to the still struggling Kon.

"I see," Kyouya said scribbling something down on his paper. After a he was done writing he handed the paper to Ezio and whispered something to him then Ezio quickly departed with Desmond close behind.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Ichigo asked as he scrambled to his feet. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Why are we here?" Ichigo continued and walked toward Kyouya.

Suddenly Ichigo was on his back with Kyouya standing over him, "I understand that you are afraid, but please understand we are only trying to help you."

"Help us what?" Uryu asked.

Kyouya turned to Uryu and stared.

"What?" Uryu asked noticing Kyouya focused on him.

Kyouya smiled what seemed to be a painful smile, "Nothing, it's just been a long time since I've seen you."

Uryu looked extremely confused, "What?"

"Nothing," Kyouya said and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Uryu asked aloud, but no one answered because they were just as confused as he was.

* * *

"Kyouya, are they all accounted for?" the old voice asked.

"Yes sir, all fifteen are there captain," Kyouya answered.

"Good," the captain grin.

"Ishihara," the captain called.

"Yes, Captain Sasake," Ishihara answered coming to the front of the captains desk.

"Let's begin the memory retrieval," Captain Sasake ordered. "Gas them."

"Gas them?" Kyouya asked slightly perplexed.

"Yes, if we don't then the children will surely struggle," Sasake commented.

Kyouya made an expressionless face and turned away, "Understood."

Ishihara smiled his sickening smile and said, "Oh, joy."

Kyouya flinched and became uneasy.

* * *

Ichigo and the others were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room now.

"What's going to happen to us?" Karin questioned.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered.

"Do you think they are going to kill us?" Tatsuki asked.

"Kill us?" Keigo repeated.

"No, I doubt it," Uryu said.

"How can you be so sure?" Mizuiro asked.

"Because if they were going to kill us don't you think they would have done it already?" Uryu asked.

"Good point," Ryo agreed.

"Well, what are they going to do to us, then?" Yuzu questioned.

Everyone was quiet.

"Maybe it's a prank?" Keigo offered.

"How do you figure that?" Uryu questioned.

"Ignore him," Mizuho sighed. "I find life to be a lot easier when I do."

"Hey!" Keigo whined.

"Shut up!" Mizuho kicked her brother.

"Hmm, does anyone smell that?" Michiru asked.

"Smell what—?" Chizuru drew out then passed out.

"Chizuru!" Everyone yelled.

Tatsuki stood to go over to Chizuru, but ended up becoming dizzy and falling.

"W-what's happen-ning?" Tatsuki asked.

"The room is spinning," Karin cried.

"We're being gassed," Uryu coughed.

With that, one by one they all fell out.

* * *

Ishihara entered the Captains quarter with a wide grin on his face. "They've been gassed, sir," he sneered.

"Good," Captain Sasake laughed.

Ishihara closed the door behind him and locked it, "So, what's our next moved?" Ishihara grinned at Sasake.

"We wait," Sasake grinned. Ishihara frowned.

"Wait?" he scowled. "We have the boy."

"Yes, but it'll attract too much attention if he simply…disappears like that," Sasake explains. "We would surely be blamed since he was in our care."

Ishihara nods in understanding, then he pauses as he realizes something, "What if they remember—?!"

"I've already handled that," Sasake clasps his hands together. "I'm not a fool, Ishihara; I made sure that not all of their memories will be returned."

Ishihara sighs in relief, and then he laughs an evil laugh.

* * *

Kyouya walks down bland white hallway to a door with a sign that read 'LAB 4'. He slid the door open and walked in to a dark room with fifteen beds in a circle in the middle. Between the beds and him was a one sided glasses that went all the way around the room and computers and monitors pushed up against the glass. On the bed laid the fourteen teenagers and the one stuffed animal. Hooked to the heads of each teenager and the stuffed animal was a series of wires which connected to a center console that was seated directly in the center of the beds.

All of the teenagers had their clothes replaced by white hospital gowns. Their hands and feet were bound to the bed and they were all breathing in oxygen through a face mask.

On the outside there were a series of doctors monitoring each person.

"Kyouya, what's bothering you?" a snake-like voice asked.

Kyouya jumped and turned to see the third seat, Orochimaru, standing behind him.

"Hello, Orochimaru," He said readjusting his glasses on his face. "How are you tonight?"

Orochimaru walked up next to him, "Fine, even though it's morning."

Kyouya looked to his watch, it read one thirty. "Right you are," Kyouya sighed.

Orochimaru smiled, and then yelled, "Position! Let's get this over with so we can all go to sleep!"

Kyouya laughed at Orochimaru's bluntness and then moved to the area that would be monitoring Uryu.

"Let's not have any mistakes, this time," Orochimaru yelled. "I'm talking you Sakura."

"Shut up!" the pink hair 4th seat woman yelled as she flicked him off.

"That isn't very lady like, Sakura," Orochimaru reprimanded.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Orochimaru sighed, "Let's begin!"

_To Be Continued…_

**Well, that's it for chapter 2 and yeah I know, a lot of people are OOC**


End file.
